Ever est une pipelette !
by XxMagi-chanxX
Summary: Luxus est amoureux. Lucy lui fait du chantage. Ou cela vas t'il les mener ? - OS très court : environ 1 400 mots - et résumé pourri ! Même si je le dit au début de l'histoire : Ceci est une traduction. Que j'ai disons ... personnalisé. L'original est de Kamila-chan : "Who you like".


Credits : Ce One-Shot à été écrit par Kamila-chan !  
Je l'ai simplement traduit en Français et ajouté deux ou trois paragraphes, voir plus :)

* * *

Luxus était assis à une table dans un coin de la guilde bruyante avec le reste de son équipe. Équipe qui semblait s'ennuyer. Excepté le mage des runes. Fried ne semblait de toute manière ne jamais s'ennuyer lorsque Luxus était présent.

« Luxus, _commença Ever_, quand allons-nous enfin partir en mission ? La guilde m'ennuie.  
– Vous pouvez très bien prendre une mission sans moi, _lui a-il répondu d'un ton ennuyé._ Ou peut-être que tu préférerais demander à Elfman de t'accompagner ?

La brune rougit, se rendant compte que ça ne la dérangerait effectivement en rien de partir en mission avec le cadet des Strauss.

– Tais-toi Luxus ! Que je sache, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas faire un pas envers une fille qui est de six ans plus jeune que toi ! »

Evergreen ayant dit cette phrase beaucoup trop fort, toute la guilde l'avait entendu et les regardait à présent, essayant de connaître le sujet de leur conversation. Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas le blond d'être le centre d'attention de tout ce petit monde. Au contraire ! La chose qui lui faisait légèrement peur -façon de parler- était la façon dont la diablesse et aussi barmaid souriait. Luxus fixa la jeune brune. On comprenait bien que le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer ressemblait plus ou moins à : fous le camp ou je ne répond plus de rien.

« Tu sais Luxus, tu ne peux nier une évidence. Et le fait que tu sois amoureux en est une. Même si elle te semble faible, cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'elle t'es séduit. »

Le mage aux cheveux vert se leva après avoir achevé sa ''morale'' suivi bien vite du marionnettiste, laissant derrière eux un Luxus sourcils levés et bras croisés.

« Luxus ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? À boire ? _Demanda Mira d'une voix mielleuse, l'extirpant ainsi de ses pensées._

– Mira, _dit-il sévèrement_, je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu veux savoir. Donc barre toi, ch'uis pas d'humeur.

– Oh, mais je sais déjà ce que **toi** tu veux.

Luxus, qui buvait la bière que Mira lui avait tout de même apporté aurait pu s'étouffer avec s'il n'avait pas une total maîtrise de ses émotions et gestes. Tandis que Mira lui sortit une phrase presque étouffé en souriant :

– Ever ne t'as t-elle pas dit qu'elle m'avait tout raconté ?

Cette fois si, il ne pu se retenir et cracha la gorgé qu'il allait avalé sous le coup de la surprise. Voyant l'effet que lui avait fait sa petite phrase, le démon continua sur sa lancé :

– Lucy! Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider et aller chercher un autre verre de bière pour Luxus ? Je suis débordée !

Le mage à la carrure imposante regarda la blonde qui sourit à Mira avant de sauter par dessus le bar pour atterrir derrière celui-ci et chercher une chope qu'elle remplie de bière. Maudite barmaid et ses capacités à embarrasser le monde.

– Eh bien, je te laisse. A toi de jouer, _dit la diablesse en s'éloignant après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.  
_  
Lucy approcha ensuite la table où Luxus était assis d'un pas rapide, bière à la main. Quand on marche rapidement avec un verre rempli, que se passe t-il généralement ? On en renverse ! Bon, ok, Lucy n'avait pas vraiment renversé le verre du jeune homme. Mais les quelques gouttes s'étant échappées du verre avaient finies sur le haut de son buste, coulant droit dans son décolleté. Il ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute mais à cette instant précis, fixant chaque gouttes de son regard bleu profond, il l'a trouva belle. Sexy conviendrait mieux mais bon. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait laissé tomber sa tenue habituelle pour un débardeur noir et un slim de même couleur. Elle marchait avec une paire de talons vertigineux assortit. Elle avait également laissé ses cheveux blond détachés et portait tout un tas de bracelets en argent. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Lucy complètement changé d'un point de vu vestimentaire. Depuis une semaine déjà elle essayait tout un tas de look différent. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que tout ces changements était surtout fait pour plaire à un garçon. Un jeune homme blond, avec une cicatrice représentant un éclaire du coté droit de son visage, grand et fort, qui porte des écouteurs en permanence sur sa tête et qui possède tout un tas d'autre qualités … et défauts. Aujourd'hui, elle se la jouait Bad Girl. La mage en question s'assit en face du blond et lui donna sa bière.

« Six ans plus jeune … _La mage céleste sourit espièglement à Luxus en posant un doigt sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir à qui pouvait avoir six ans de moins que le dragon slayer parmi les filles._

Luxus ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils, ne comprennent pas où la blonde voulait en venir. Elle décida d'éclairer ses lanternes en répondant à sa question muette.

– Eh bien, Evergreen à un timbre de voix qui se remarque assez facilement -elle parle fort- donc je suppose que tout ceux qui étaient là lorsque elle a crié que tu aimais quelqu'un sont à présent au courant, déclara t-elle. J'ai une question si ça ne te dérange pas : qui est-ce?

– C'est pas tes affaires, blondie. Sourit le chasseur de dragon. À moins que tu sois jalouse ?

– Tu sais, que tu me l'avoue ou non, je serais forcément au courant. La porte des Gémeaux est très pratique dans certains cas. En particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de m'informer des sentiments des personnes de mon entourage. Je voulais seulement te laisser une chance de me le dire en face avant de leur demander ce service.

La mage céleste le fixa pendant quelque secondes, qui devinrent vite quelque minutes pendant les quels les deux blond se jaugeaient du regard se demandant mutuellement ''cap ou pas cap ?''.

– Puisque tu ne sembles pas très coopératif, Ouvre toi porte des gémeaux, Génini !

Gémi et Mini flottaient dans l'air juste à côté de Luxus.

– Oui Lucy ? Demanda Gémi.  
– J'aurais besoin d'informations sur un certain mage, sourit elle à ses esprits. Vous pensez pourriez m'aider ?

– Oui ! Répondit joyeusement Mini, heureux de pouvoir aider sa maîtresse et amie.  
– Qui ? Qui ? Demandèrent ils en cœur ».

Lucy fit un signe de tête désignant le bond. Luxus déglutit silencieusement. Il aurait préféré que Mirajane soit au courant. Une pensez lui traversa d'ailleurs l'esprit : ''Ce sont des êtes monstrueux, tout comme leur propriétaire." Luxus bu une grosse gorgée de sa bière, histoire de se donné du courage puis releva les yeux pour regarder la jeune femme présente devant lui. Il fut étonné de ce qu'il vu. Assis aux cotés de Lucy, lui-même. Pas vraiment lui, plutôt Gemini qui avait prit son apparence. La bougresse, elle avait osé ! À sa grande surprise, son double parfait avait un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Lucy. Nan mais d'où il osait touché à sa Lucy ? Et puis comment se battre avec sois même ?

« – Lucy, T'es sûr que tu veux savoir ? Il a beaucoup de pensées pas très catholique sur la jeune fille qu'il aime !  
– Ok, ok. C'est bon, t'as gagné ! Je vais te le dire.

Lucy sourit, elle avait gagné.

– Merci vous deux, je vous rappellerais si j'ai encore besoin de vous mais je pense que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, sourit elle avant qu'il ne reparte dans leur monde.

– Toi.

– Moi quoi ? Demanda l'adolescente de six ans plus jeune que le dragon.

– C'est toi. Celle dont Ever parlait tout à l'heure.

Lucy tomba des nus. Elle en resta bouche bée. Pendant seulement quelques secondes mais assez longtemps pour que Luxus lui vole un chaste baisé. Il s'écarta de son visage et fini sont verre, comme si de rien n'était. Il se leva et profita du fait que la blonde soit toujours assise sur sa chaise, pétrifier et les yeux écarquillés pour s'éclipser. Après quelque minutes pendant lesquelles tout ce bousculait dans l'esprit de Lucy, elle réussi à capter une information : Il venait de lui prendre son premier baisé là ?!

* * *

Heeeey !  
Alors, comment vous allez ?  
Encore une fois, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté !  
Je sais, Gemini ne peut pas copier une personne qui à un niveau de magie supérieur à celui de son propriétaire. Mais bon, passons ce petit détail.  
J'ai traduit cet O.S car je trouve qu'il y en a très peu sur le LuxLu en français. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai tout de même ajouté pas mal de texte ( environ une page et demi open office ). Je pense écrire une suite, en faire un Two-Shot.  
Bref, même si c'était court, ça vous à plu ?  
Bisouilles, Magi ~


End file.
